Muerte Guerrero
Muerte Guerrero ( Lit. Death Warrior) is an arrancar in Federico Machu's army. He holds the rank of décima (10th) Espada prior to releasing his Zanpakutō. Appearance Muerte has dark brown spikey hair and yellow eyes. His clothing is typical of an white Arrancar jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn around his waist. He wears white gloves and a white hakama. The remains of his Hollow mask and hole is located in his right hand which he keeps it concealed with his gloves. His Espada tattoo is featured on the back of his left hand, which he also conceals with his glove. His face is frequently set in a huge smile which reveals his upper teeth. Personality Muerte is sadistic, greedy, and brutal in personality. His desire for power is greater than any other espada as he only thinks of achieving his goals and getting stronger. Whenever he is excited he reveals a psychotic grin, he is also very cunning and deceptive, keeping his true intentions to himself, and is willing to manipulate or sacrifice allies or comrads for his own selfish goals. He also fond of long elaborated plans and tends to have things prepared well in advance and frequently appears to toy with his underlings for amusement. Muerte lacks genuine compassion and honor. Though unknown to his espada comrads, his goal is to over throw Federico and become the next god king of Hueco Mundo, he plans to do this by absorbing the powers from the upper level espada's, this is the only reason why he joined the espada as the 10th rank, to throw off suspicion and bid his time. History Muerte was born when all of the most evil and greedy hollows desired power and so they combined to form a new and powerfull entity. After Murte evolved in to an adjuchas class menos he gained the ability to absorb hollows and their powers. For many years he hunted down powerfull hollows and absorbed them to increase his own power, and at some point he was able to evolve into an Vasto Lorde. As a vasto lorde his power was great and he continued to absorb hollows into his ownn being, but his desire for power did not stop their, he was able to become an arrancar. He sealed most of his power in his new zanpakuto and headed to las noches, he decided to carry out his plan to over thrown the current ruler by joining the espada army, he challenged the current 10th espada at the time and was able to beat him, he absorbed the previous 10th without anyones knowledge. He was given the rank of 10th within the espada by Federico, and waited for the right time to complete his plan. His ultimate goal is to become the ruler of Las Noches. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Muerte has demonstrated immense skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with captain level shinigami and arrancars of greater power. Muerte fights in a style more akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards his own well-being. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While preferring to use his blade in battle, Muerte has demonstrated to be very dangerous barehanded as well. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and take-downs, and has demonstrated superb skill with throwing weapons. Pesquisa: Muerte is able to use this ability to detect targets from a considerable distance. He mainly uses this ability to determine how powerful his opponent is. Cero: Muerte fires his Cero from his chest. Unlike other Arrancar, he can apparently fire a Cero without a "fighting pose," meaning he can fire one instantaneously, or without any warning or having to charge and focus the energy for the Cero with a body part like other Arrancar and Hollows. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Muerte has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Sonído Master: Muerte's skill and speed in Sonído is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Sonído users. Broadcasted Sight: Muerte also has the ability to broadcast information of whatever he is currently seeing or experiencing to other Arrancar. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Muerte has shown himself to be deceptively sharp in battle, able to notice traits about his opponent quickly and effectively. He is cunning and brutal in battle being able to deceive even the strongest of foes. Vast Spiritual Power: Having absorbed thousands of hollows, Muerte has accumulated a rather large amount of spiritual energy. He seals most of his great spritiual power into his zanpakuto, and only uses about 20% of his maximum power as the tenth espada. At 20% his power is equal to that of an espada rank of six, though he keeps it mostly hidden. Upon using his release, however, his spiritual power becomes much greater. He is able to use the Sekkiseki Protection Technique. Zanpakutō El Devorar ( Spanish for "The Devourer", Japanese for "Consuming Hollow") Muerte's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard sized katana with a blue handle and sheath. It consists of a retangular brown guard with small protrusions on each corner, and a unusual symbol-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. Most of his Immense spritiual power is sealed into his zanpakuto. *'Resurrección': Its release command is "Feed" (esa). Muerte holds his Zanpakutō straight up front and calls out its release command. The Zanpakutō glows as a hazy smoke emanates from it. He calls out the name of his Zanpakutō and the glow intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that greatly affects the surrounding vicinity. In this form his entire body is covered in a hooded black like cloth with ragged ends, the upper part of his body is covered in greyish silver armor which extends down to his waist. He also has armor on his hands and legs, and his face is obscured, only his white eyes can be seen. The remains of his hollow mask is on his face which is obscured and is under the hood, it takes the form of a menacing skull. He gain a long broadsword in his ressurection form. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form all his powers and abilities are enhanced and he gains even greater physical abilities. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While in his released form, his spiritual pressure has explosively increased. Muerte's power in his released state far outclasses all other Arrancar. He is able to ues 100% of of full power, his spiritual energy is worlds apart from the other Espada. He has also demonstrated that with enough control and focus, he is able to unleash his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shockwave. *'Enhanced Strength': In this form his strength is greatly increased, being able to cause large scale destruction and take on physically larger, powerfull opponents. *'Enhanced Hierro': His Hierro has also vastly increased in strength to the point where he is able to take on a powerfull attacks at close range without any visible sign of injury. *'Enhanced Speed': His speed is greatly enhanced giving him increased agility and movement to match. *'Enhanced Endurance': Muerte is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. He has also shown able to take directed attacks from others without being fazed. He has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage. *'Consumir' ( Spanish for "Consume", Japanese for "Absorb"): Muerte has the ability to completely absorb other hollows and arrancar, merging not only their extra power with his own but also gaining their individual abilities. This ability allows him to evolve without limit, unlike normal Espada. He is able to add the spritiual power absorbed from his victims and add it to his own maknig him much more powerfull, and is able to absorb alive or dead hollows or arrancar. By grabing the victim by the neck or palcing his hand no the victim's chest, his hand transforms into an arm like appendage with sprouting tentacles, these tentacles then wrap around the victim and starts to absorb them. In order for the ability to work the victim's body must be intact since absorbing individual body parts will not work. He needs to absorb the victim whole and it does not matter whether the victim is alive of dead. He is only able to absorb one victim at a time. ::Manifest Absorbed Power: Muerte is able to manifest any powers he has absorbed from his victims through his Zanpakutō, morphing it into a perfect approximation of the one he absorbed, When released it allows Muerte full access of his absorbed abilities. He can still manifest the powers of those he has absorbed in this form, but has no limit to the total number. ::Mimic Knowledge: His absorption ability also allows him to perfectly mimic the accompanying battle styles of those powers, due to the muscle experience and the memories in the brain. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Character